My life with you
by Kuuga
Summary: a different story every chapter about this two love birds! come and join this journey with me!
1. Chapter 1

hello guys! kuuga here. i haven't told you before but i'm a huge sono hana fan! i think all the couples are great! each one of the girls has a nice personality. my favorite couple is risa x miya couple! how about you guys? review and let me know! i decided to write a different story every chapter. if you read citrus fanfics, you probably know what i'm talking about. this story may reveal information from shirayuki no kishi so if you haven't still played the game yet please go ahead and play it before you read my fanfic. please review if you have any suggestions! i'd me more than happy to put your ideas in this story! but most of all, i hope you'll enjoy this journey with me! P.S i'm half japanese so feel free to make fun of my bad english.

after school risa's POV

i was on my way home from school.

'my back's killing me' i thought to myself stretching my back while walking. today sure was a tiring day. i bet it was because of all the 'activities' i did with miya. that pervert... she told me she'll attend class if we... never mind. but she remembered she has a business meeting and left school early. geez. b-but i don't hate it when she does stuff to me...! what the hell am i thinking! i'm blushing all alone in the streets. great.

'where are my keys...' when i found my keys, i realized the door was open. 'i guess miya's home.' gahh... dirty thoughts of her wont go away beacause of what i was thinking on the way home.

"i'm home." i said as i took of my shoes and walk in to the living room.

"oh, welcome home, risa." said the black haired girl sitting on the sofa while reading a book.

"how was your meeting?" i said as i sat beside her.

"meeting?" she said with a confused face.

"..." i knew it. this wasn't the first time this happened. i can feel the dark aura around me.

"oh, yes. yes. the meeting. yes. it got cancelled." she said with a terrified face.

"are you sure you're not the one who cancelled it 'again'?" is said as if i was gonna lose it. i gently took the book she was reading and put it on the table.

"c-come on, risa. i wouldn't do such a thing." she said trying her best to smile while sweating crazy. as i slowly approach her, she slowly escaped to the edge of the sofa.

"miya. why are you running away from me?" i smiled with a low voice.

"r-running? i'm not running, my dear."she said with a trembling voice. she looks like a scared cat that was surrounded by dogs. 'i-i'm getting kinda turned on...' let me tease her a little more.

"i thought you love me." i said smiling devilishly.

"r-risa?" said miya.

"if you love me you wouldn't go home early so you could be with me. i think i should punish you." i whispered in to her ear. i can feel her body shaked.

"risa..." miya said with a sexy face. as miya closed her eyes, i too closed my eyes and went for a kiss. just before our lips touch each other, i suddenly went back. surprising miya.

"risa?" miya asked.

"NO SLEEPING WITH ME TONIGHT!" a said with an angry voice as i stood up from the sofa.

"whaaa?! no! listen ris-" before she could finish her sentence, i ran to my room and shut the door.

miya's POV

"risa..." i smiled with a tear in my eye.

risa's POV

*knock* *knock*

i ignored my lover and hugged my giant bear.

*knock* *knock*

'she wouldn't leave me alone, huh. i guess she finally regrets it.'

"risa...?" she said from outside my room. miya...

"when will dinner be ready?"

"GO AWAY!"

a few minutes later. i was sitting on my desk doing some homework. i don't hear any knocks or miya's voices. i wonder if she ate already. i slowly opened my door and fall down on the floor. 'ow...' then i found miya sleeping and sitting beside the door book in her hand. 'geez...' she didn't have to wait for me to... maybe i was a little harsh to her. i guess it can't be helped. i'll carry her to my bed for now.

after i carried her slender body to my bed, i went to the kitchen to make dinner. 'i wonder what should i make.' as i was finish putting on the apron, i heard a voice calledmy name. by the way, i had clothes on on top of my apron.

"what are you making?" miya asked from across the room.

"hhhmm... do you have any requests?" i asked her with a smile.

"yes. i would like to eat anything you make." miya said as she sat on the dining table. i wonder how she could make me blush in a blink.

"o-okay..."

as i finish cooking, we sat down together on the table.

"itadakimasu."miya said with a smile.

"i hope you like it." i said.

"of course i'll like it. you made it after all." she said smiling at me.

"t-tell me that after you took a bite." i said while covering my face with my hands to hide my tomato face. before i knew it, half of her food was gone.

"hhhmm. delish." miya said with a playful voice.

"that's better. fufu" i laugh and smiled to each other.

after dinner.

"hey, miya. i was wondering why you keep cancelling your meetings." i asked her about earlier.

"well..." she said with a smile.

"well?" i said with a smile.

"i wasn't planning on cancelling it but..." ahe said sweating.

"but what?"

"but every time before i enter the building, i always feel like it's just a pain." miya said.

"if you're gonna cancel it anyway attend class instead! geez!" i said to miya.

"sorry, risa..." miya apologized.

"..." i sigh.

"it wont happen again. please forgive me." she begged for forgiveness then hugged me. how could i say know to that face. my face is burning.

"j-just don't do it again!" i said looking the other way.

"thank you. and risa, "

"hmm?"

"can i sleep with you tonight?" she said to me with a soft smile.

"... of course, miya."

before bed

"that long bath was refreshing wasn't it, miya?" i said to miya laying on the bed as i finished drying my hair.

"yes, it was very refreshing indeed." miya said staring at the ceiling. she must be tired because of... as i remembered what hppened in the bathroom, i blushed like crazy.

"i'm going to turn off the lights." i said and layed on the bed with her.

"risa, " miya said.

"yes?"

"can we cuddle?" miya said with a tired face.

"miya..." without answering, i hugged her body. then she smiled peacefully. i'm afraid that i can't sleep at night without miya by my side. what was i thinking when i said such thing... that's wouldn't be a punishment for her but me. but i don't want to force her to sleep with me every night. who am i kidding. there's handcuffs under the bed just in case.

"risa..." miya whispered in her sleep. awww. she's dreaming about me.

"i just wanted to skipped classes. again."

miya's POV

"risa, let me in..." i said to the door recieving no answer.

hello! how was that chapter? sorry if it's a bit too long.

feel free to review! see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**hello guys! kuuga here again with another story! well, I'm a very weird and awkward person so my stories will be a little strange. by the way, most of the people thinks i'm a male lol. just to be clear, i'm an ordinary girl who is a student from an all girls school. anyways, please enjoy!**

 **Friday night risa's POV**

Friday at last. don't get me wrong, i like school very much, but i love spending the weekends with my lover, miya. she doesn't go to work on the weekends most of the time to spend time with me. it's very sweet of her.

"this ratatouille is very delicious, risa." said my black haired lover with a smile.

"really!? thank you, miya. it's my first time making this dish. i'm glad you like it." i said with a huge smile on my face. i love it when she compliments the things i made for her

"i haven't told you before, but i really think that i'm the luckiest person to be able to enjoy the food you made every day. i love it when you cook for me. thank you very much, risa." miya smiled at me. i can't find the words to say. i'm so happy i could cry. hearing her kind words made me blush.

"w-w-w-well, i've lived alone for a long time so i got used to cooking, so i'm sure the things i cook are edible. thanks for complimenting my food every meal, miya. it really means a lot for me. i'm also very lucky to have someone enjoy my food as much as you." i said while blushing i'm sure. i'm not good at puting my feelings into words. i wonder if she understand how happy i am.

"i can tell your happy through your face." miya said grinning.

"geez! you don't have to tease me!." i said. it's getting hot in here.

"sorry, i just love to see your other cute faces.." miya said then winked at me. making me blush like a tomato.

"stop saying embarrassing things already!" i said with a tomato face.

"fufu. oh, by the way, risa," miya said changing the subject.

"hhmm?" i said as i eat a tomato from my plate.

"where was the wine from inside the fridge?" miya asked.

"ah, the wine, yes. mom sent it to us. she said the wine from europe is great so she wants us to give it a try. oh, why don't we have a drink now?" i asked miya as i stood up from the chair.

"that will be lovely. by the way, the wine doesn't have alcohol in it right?" miya asked.

"yes, mom said she picked a wine that doesn't have alcohol." i said to miya.

"oh, okay. please say thank you to her for me." she said with a smile.

"of course." i smiled. as i finished pouring the wine in the glass, we shared a toast.

"to the best cook in the world, cheers." miya smiled.

"geez. fufu. cheers." i smiled a well and shared the toast with my lover. as we shared our toast, a text from yukino-san came.

'good evening, risa-chan. sorry to bother you at this time. i just wanted to tell you that the wine your mother sent you had alcohol in it. unfortunately, your mother had a couple of drinks before she bought the wine. maybe that's why she had mistaken it. please save the wine until your in the right age, okay? well, then see you.'

"..."

"..."

"MIYA, NO!" i screamed after reading the text. but i was too late. she already finished the whole glass. her face i kind of red. seriously, mom! that was a close one for me. thank god yukino-san sent me a warning. ...miya...!

"fufu..." miya smiled.

"m-miya...?" i said trying to make sure if she got drunk or not.

"risaaaa. i feel kinda funnnnny..." miya said as she was about to fall from the chair.

"MIYA!" a screamed catching her body from falling in to the floor.

"here, lend me your shoulders." i said as i took her to the sofa.

"risaaaaaa." miya moaned. it's very clear that she's drunk.

"lay down for a bit, miya. so you don't feel sick." i said with a concerned face.

"risaaa, come here, sweetie." miya said with a high pitched voice.

"w-why?" i asked kinda scared.

"come here." miya said opening her arms.

"o-okay..." i said as i sat beside her.

"LET'S HUG!" miya suddenly said with a loud voice then grabbed my body and hugged me tightly. she's... drunk. why is she so strong?!

"..miya, let go... i can't... breathe..." i said craving for air.

"nooo.. let's cuddle." miya said grinning. at this point, i realized it's no use. she's drunk. she'll not listen to me i suppose. it's very rare for miya to be like... this. so just might a well enjoy it i guess. fufu. i wonder what will she say if she saw herself like this. it's too bad she won't remember anything. ...wait a minute. she won't remember a thing. fufu.

"miiiyyaaa," i said with a very creepy voice.

"yaass? what isss itt, my dear?" miya said with a playful tone.

"i loooove you very very much." i said blushing a little. it's okay. it's okay, risa. she won't remember a thing so enjoy yourself.

"rissaaaa, i loooove youuu more. fufufu." miya said smiling. this is getting kinda fun.

"no no no. i loooooove you more." i said smiling as well.

"weeeellllll, prove it." miya said grinning.

"okaaay." i said as i lean my head towards her. then i went for a kiss. i went on top of miya's waist then grabbed her shoulders. the both of us were panting heavy. but i couldn't stop touching her lips with mine. toungues were involved too of course. the face she's making is so sexy i could kiss her all night long. before i realized it, miya's breathing became very heavy. then i let go of her shoulders quickly.

"miya! s-sorry! i got carried away!" i said breathing heavily too.

"haa... haaah..." miya trying to catch her breath. i'm the worst! just because she's drunk that doesn't mean that i can play with her! i have to go get her something to drink. i stood up from the sofa and hurried to the kitchen for some water.

"here, drink some water, miya." i handed miya the glass of water.

"...thank you. risa," miya said and called for my name.

"hhhmm? what's the matter, miya?" i asked miya.

"i feel... dizzyyy..." then her body lost it's power. it's like her soul escaped her body. in other words, she collapsed.

"MIYA!"

 **risa's bedroom**

"..." i really envy her slim body. she's so light i could carry her. i lay her body on the bed and made sure she's comfortable.

"hhmm..." miya moaned on her sleep. i guess she got tired as well.

"sweet dreams, sweetheart." whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead.

"i love you, risa..." miya smiled while asleep.

"fufu. i love you the most, miya." i smiled then hugged her warm body then i fell asleep. today's miya sure was rare. it's kinda funny because even though she has a strong body, she get's drunk so easily. and the way she acts when she's drunk... it's so cute and sexy. i tried my best not to do 'stuff' to her. anyway, i hope she doesn't remember anything tomorrow.

 **morning**

as soon as i woke up, i remembered what happened yesterday and looked at miya. she was still laying on the bed besideme, but doing nothing. just spacing out.

"oh, good morning, risa." miya said with a sleepy face.

"good morning. uumm... uhh.. how are you feeling, miya?" i asked in concern.

"...? my head hurts a little and my body feels heavy... how did you know?" miya asked with a confused face.

"uummm... well... that's..."i tried to find the way to explain what happened.

"oh, and i had a dream." miya remembered.

"what's the dream about?" i asked.

"you were on top of me and you were forcefully kissing me..." miya said trying her best to remember her 'dream'.

"! i-i-i-i-i see... what a strange dream." i blushed as i remembered my behavior from yesterday. she remembered...! what do i dooooo!

"i-i-i-i-i'll go make breakfast!" i said with a high pitched voice.

"please go ahead. i'll go down in a minute." miya said still spacing out. i went downstairs a began to cook breakfast. 'i hope she doesn't realized that it wasn't just a dream...

 **miya's POV**

"i remember every single moment."

 **hello guys! how was this chapter? i know it's illegal drinking for their age, but hey, like i said i'm weird hehe. and thank you for the amazing kind reviews! even though my English suck...it really inspires me to write more! well, see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I'm back again with another story for you! i was curious of how would Risa and Miya handle a pet. I could imagine risa handling a cat. you know, petting it nicely and stuff. but to be honest, I have no idea how would Miya handle it. by the way, this isn't just one chapter! maybe I'll make another chapter about this in the future! please enjoy!**

 **Risa's POV**

"By the way, I forgot to tell you something, Miya." I called for my lover as I took a sip from my tea. we were sitting on the bed of my room, enjoying a peaceful teatime with each other. It was noon and the wind felt nice.

"Oh? what could it be?"

"I got a text from Rikka this morni-"

"From Rikka-san!?" before I could finish my sentence, she suddenly made a serious face. She's always listens carefully when I'm talking about Rikka.

"Y-yes, she asked me to-"

"What did she ask you to do?! She asked you to give her your panties?! I knew it! where is she now?!" Miya panicked as she stood up and putting the teacup on the side table. "RISA'S PANTIES ARE ALL MINE!"

"They're mine! Calm down, Miya! My panties are not involved one bit!" I said to my lover as i calm her down.

"T-they're not...?"

"Isn't it obvious?! why do you always think that my panties are involved when I talk about Rikka!" This happens all the time whenever I talk about my childhood friend.

"Then what was the text about?" Miya asked as she returned to her cool self. I'm flattered that she worries about me. ...and my panties... but doesn't she realize that It's embarrassing to talk about someones panties?! anyway, i have to tell her about the text.

"Rikka and Sayuki-san will go on a vacation for a week, so they wanted someone to take care of their cat, Ri-chan while their away." I said to my lover as I show her the text i got from Rikka.

*Good morning Risa-nee. Can I ask you a favor? Sayuki-san and I are planning to going to Hokkaido for a week. but, Ri-chan will have to live alone... if it's okay with you and Miya-sama, can you watch for her for a week? pleaaase?*

"Is it okay with you, Miya?" I asked my black haired lover and receiving no response. "Miya...?"

"WHAT'S WITH THE LONG PLEASE?!" She suddenly stood up.

"Miya, focus! Are you okay living with a cat for a week?" I said to Miya calming her down once more.

"...If it's okay with you, I'm fine with it." She said calmly.

"Really?! Thank you, Miya!" I said happily.

"You seem really excited, Risa." My lover smiled. I suddenly realized how I'm reacting and feel my head getting hot. "Oh my, there's no need to be embarrassed, dear." she laughed.

"I can't help it! I love cat's okay?!" I said then my lover's smile suddenly disappears. "Not that kind of love!"

"fufu. of course. I was just fooling around." Miya laughed. Geez, it's really hard to tell if she's serious or not.

"A-anyway, I have to respond to the text, since it's been decided." as I was going to take my phone back from her hands, she suddenly stood up and went to the other side of the room. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

"fufufu... Don't worry, I'm just going to check ALL your texts with Rikka-san." Miya said as she scrolls the texes on my phone.

"Miya! Give it back this instant!" I said running towards her. then she ran downstairs like a wind. "Hey!" I exited my room and ran after her.

after running around the house for a while she finally stops running then gave me my phone back.

"Geez!" I said as I reunite with my phone. I had to catch my breathe for a second. We were running all around the house! as I checked my phone if she have done something to it, I found a text that have been sent to Rikka.

*Good afternoon, Rikka. Sorry for replying this late! I was 'bonding' with my bae. Anyways, We would love to take care of Ri-chan! take her to me anytime! see ya! P.S. My panties are for Miya only. so, don't ask for them 'kay?*

"..."

"what have you done." I said calmly.

"ehehe..." Miya laughed as she sweats. "Call me when dinner's ready, bae." she said and ran inside her room.

"MIYAAAAAA!"

 **The next morning**

 _*ping pong*_

"Oh I think it's them." I said as I stood up from the sofa with my lover.

As I opened the door, I saw the two first year couples smiling.

"Good morning Risa-nee! Oh, Good day, Miya-sama." Rikka greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Good day, Risa-sama, Miya-sama." Sayuki-san greeted us with an elegant smile.

"Good morning, you two." I smiled.

"Good day, Sayuki-san, Rikka-san."

"You look great, you two! come inside, let's have tea." I invited the two lovers.

while having tea, we discussed about how to take care of the cat properly. I had a couple of pets before. but i never had a cat before. though I've always wanted one.

While still discussing, Rikka took the cat from it's cage. then the fluffy Ri-chan meowed cutely and sat on Sayuki-san's lap.

"Oh, Ri-chan. fufu." Sayuki-san laughs as she pets the fluffy cat.

"Aaaawwwww. She's so cute! look, Miya! It's sleeping!" I excitedly stare at the cat.

"It's very cute indeed." Miya smiled while looking at Ri-chan.

"It's good to know that you like cats, Miya-sama." Rikka said to Miya with a smile.

"Well, I'm not really sure if I like it or not though. but I'm okay with it."

"Please look after our Ri-chan, Risa-sama, Miya-sama." Sayuki-san bowed at us. Rikka lowered her head as well.

"Your Ri-chan is in good hands." I smiled at the two lovers.

"Yes, leave it to us and enjoy your vacation." Miya smiled at the two.

"Thank you very much!" the couples' words matched and smiled at each other. "Well, I guess we have to take off soon. thank you for the tea. It was very delicious." Sayuki-san smiled as the two couples stood up from the sofa.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Miya smiled.

"Have a nice trip, you two!" I said to the lovebirds. As they was about to leave, Ri-chan climbed at Rikka.

"Ri-chan, Me and Sayuki-san are going to be out for a while. while were gone, Risa-nee and Miya-sama will going to take care of you 'kay? We'll be back before you know it." Rikka smiled to the fluffy thing while holding and staring at it. "We'll be back soon, Ri-chan." Sayuki-san says as she kissed the cat's forehead.

"Oh, by the way, Risa-nee,"Rikka calls for my name.

"About the panties..." Rikka blushes.

"Oh...: I blushed as well.

"Underwear...?" Sayuki-san asks with confusion.

 _*silence*_

"Meow"

 _*silence*_

"Let's have a talk later, shall we, Miya?" I smiled at my black haired lover.

"Ahaha..." Miya knows what coming and sweats.

"Anyways, be safe okay?" I said to the two.

"Thank you, Risa-nee! see you again, Risa-nee, Miya sama."

"Good day, Risa-sama, Miya-sama." Sayuki-san bowed with a smile. Miya and I waved good bye to them as they left the house.

 **After lunch**

After feeding Ri-chan and having lunch together with Miya, We sat down on the sofa in the living room with Ri-chan.

"Awww! look Miya! it's sleeping!" I said in excitement.

"You sure like sleeping cats. fufu." Miya laughs as she stared at the cat as well. "but it really is cute sleeping in peace."

The cat suddenely woke up and continued it's nap on Miya's lap. Making Miya surprised. then she smiled and petted her.

"She likes you, Miya." I smiled and stared the sleeping cat.

"Jealous?" she grinned making me blush.

"N-no way!" I blushed.

"Now, now. No need to be jealous, kitty." Miya smiled as she patted my head. Making me blush even more. It feels kinda good. but as always, I have trouble of showing my true feelings to her.

"I-I'm not jealous!"

 **After dinner**

"Dinner was delicious as always, Risa." Miya smiled sitting on the bed in my room.

"fufu. Thank you as always." I thanked my lover and smiled at each other.

"Meow." Ri-chan meowed as she enters the room and walked towards me. As she sat on my lap, I petted her gently.

"MIYA! WHAT DO I DO?!" My body shakes because of the cuteness of the creature sitting on my lap.

"Fufu. Maybe pet her like a normal person." Miya laughed as she teases me.

"I-i-i-i-it's so cute..."

*beep beep*

"Oh, the bath's ready. You wanna take a bath together, Miya?" I said as I stood up from the bed putting Ri-chan on the bed.

"If you insist." Miya smiled.

"Geez, even though if I said no, you'll just come barging in." I laughed.

"It can't be helped I guess." Miya laughed as well.

As Miya was about to stood up from the bed to take a bath with me, Ri-chan suddenly jumped on Miya. Thank god Miya caught her.

"Ow." Miya said in a small voice in pain.

"What happened?! Are you hurt?!" I panicked and quickly walked towards her.

"No, I'm fine, Risa calm down." Miya smiled. "Oh, I didn't mean to say "ow", I was just surprised."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. but thank you for worrying, Risa." Miya said as she kissed me on the cheeks. making me blush.

"I-I'm going to get our clothes and towels ready..." I said while blushing as I went to the closet for some clothes.

"I'm going to get my clothes too." Miya said still carrying Ri-chan. "Ri-chan, well just going to make love. then let's sleep together 'kay?" Miya smiled at the cat.

"What are you saying to the cat?!" i said blushing.

"You know Ri-chan, Risa's very good at se-"

"GO GET YOUR CLOTHES!"

 **In the bathroom**

"MIYA OH GOD YOUR BLEEDING!" i screamed in horror as i saw her wrists and grabbed it. Miya jumped a little in surprise.

"That was bad for my heart..." Miya said as she puts her hand on her chest.

"A-A-Are you okay?! Oh! DON'T TELL ME YOUR CUTTING YOURSELF!" I panicked like crazy.

"R-Risa, I'm fine. I'm not doing such things. calm down." Miya said as she calms me down by holding my hand. "Why would I do such a thing if I got the best life to be with you?" She smiled calming me in an instant.

"Y-yes, of course. you wouldn't do such a thing." I finally calmed down. "Then what happened to your wrist?" I said as I took a closer look at the injured part.

"Well... remember when Ri-chan jumped at me back then?"

"Oh..."

"Yes."

"So you lied to me!" I said to Miya angrily.

"huh?"

"You said you were fine when I asked you!"

"Oh... hehe" Miya sweats.

"Don't hehe me! Anyways let's wash it and put a bandage to it." I said in concern.

"Okay..."

I washed Miya's wrists gently to get rid of any infection.

"ah..." Miya closed her eyes in pain.

"S-sorry! did it hurt?" I panicked.

"N-no, please continue. I can take it."

Brave Miya sure is hot... I-I mean I have to... gah! it's not like she could hear my thoughts why am I getting embarrassed!?

"done." I said as I finished wrapping a bandage on her wrists.

"Thank you very much, Risa." Miya thanked me with a smile.

"You're welcome. Don't ever lie to me when you hurt yourself, okay?"

"Geez, you worry too much, Risa."

"Okay?!" I said with a scary face.

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

 **Before bed**

"How's your wrists?" I asked in concern.

"It's doing fine thanks to you" Miya smiled.

"T-that's good to hear." We were laying on the bed then I checked my lovers wrists once more.i

"I'm fine, Risa." Miya laughed.

"Really...? It doesn't hurt?"

"actually, It hurts like crazy." Miya said in a painful face.

"WHAT?! what should I do?! I'll do anything!"I panicked. Again.

"You'll do anything?"

"YES! tell me anything!"

"Well, then, would you please kiss it for me?" Miya smiled.

"W-Wha?!" I said in confusion as I blush.

"Kiss it for me, please?"

"Miya you idiot! you got me worried crazy!" I said angrily.

"You won't kiss it...?" Miya said with a cute voice.

"A-Alright if it's going to make it better." I said as I took Miya's arms and lowered my head to kiss it.

After I kissed it, I patted it gently. "Pain, pain, go away."

"fufufu." Miya laughed.

"whaat?"

"No, it's just... It's nothing. fufu" Miya tried her best not to laughed. I had nothing to do but to laugh with her.

"Hey, Risa, "

"hm?"

"Thank you for worrying for me. I didn't want you to worry so I lied about what happened back then." Miya smiled as she hugged my body and pull it closer to her.

"Miya... Let me worry! I-I-I..."

"I?"

"I'm your lover after all!" I said in embarrassment and hugged her tightly.

"fufu." Miya held me more tightly then kissed me.

"hhmhmm... Miya..."

"...Risa...hmhm" we continued a long sweet kiss. then suddenly I feel her hand touching my legs.

"M-Miya... we've just done it in the shower..." I said blushing.

"Oh, you don't want to then?" Miya smiled.

"Geez! You know the answer!" I said then she slowly puts her hand inside my pants.

"Meow."

"!"

"!"

"Oh, It's just you, Ri-chan." Miya said surprised.

"Geez you scared me." I said to the fluffy thing. Then Miya smiled and took Ri-chan from the floor leaving me aroused. "fufu, I wonder if Rikka-san and Sayuki-san have sex in front of Ri-chan." Miya laughed.

"There, there, you wanna sleep with us, don't you? come here, I'll keep you warm and safe, Ri-chan." Miya said with a playful tone. "Did you miss me while I was gone? I mished you chu sweeeeetie." Miya said as she kissed Ri-chan's forehead. "Meow."

"MIYA YOU CHEATER! IS PLAYING WITH RI-CHAN MORE IMPORTANT THAN HAVING SEX WITH ME?!" I said without thinking.

*Silence*

"I-I mean..." I blushed trying to find the words to say.

Miya smiled and put Ri-chan down on the floor gently. then she slowly approached my with a sexy smile "You were jealous after all, huh?" she smiled and kissed me.

"Meow"

Hello guys! this chapter sure was long isn't it? hehe. like I said at the beginning, I may do another chapter which is related to this story or I might write something unrelated but a cat related story. please feel free to review! see you at the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Long time no see! Sorry for the very late update... I was very busy at school. i hope you understand :) I'm glad you liked the one-shot series so far! I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. I'm sorry because can't promise an early update :( But I would really love to write some more stories for you lovely people! So please enjoy! oh, by the way, this is part one! I'll try to update part two as soon as possible!**

 **Morning (Risa's POV)**

"Where is she this time?!" I said while searching for Miya, who skipped classes once again. "Geez..."

As I was looking around for her, I finally found my lover sitting on the bench in the school's garden. "Found you." I whispered to myself as I walked towards her.

When I got a closer look, I was surprised when I saw another girl sitting next to her. "S-Sayuki-san?!" I thought inside my head. I know it's not nice to spy on someone, and it's not like I don't trust her or anything, but she looks so happy talking with Sayuki-san...

I quietly hid in the bushes near the bench so they can't see me listening to their conversation.

"Oh, Miya-sama, I know exactly what you mean! Sayuki-san laughs.

"I had a great time talking with you, Sayuki-san." Miya smiles. "I would like to talk with you some more, but I'm afraid you have some work to do."

"Oh! I almost forgot! Thank you for reminding me, Miya-sama! If it's okay with you, I would like to continue our conversation some time." Sayuki-san says as she stood up from the bench.

"I would like that as well." Miya smiles back at Sayuki-san and waves her goodbye as Sayuki-san leaves with a smile.

Miya rarely laughs with people besides me. I wonder what were they talking about. Is it really that fun talking with Sayuki-san? I-It's not like I'm jelly or anything... But the way she smiled while talking with Sayuki-san... Wait. I totally JELLY! N-no. No I'm not! I'm definitely not jelly! I was just wondering why was Miya having such great time hanging out with another gir-

"Oh, Risa. What on earth are you doing in the bushes?"

"M-Miya?!"

"Here, take my hand." Miya offered to help me stand up with a calm smile. I reached for her hand without saying a word. Then she took me to the bench to sit with her.

"Hey, how's my adorable miss class rep?" My lover teased as she leaned closer to me.

"I-I'm doing fine."

"Really-?"

"Really." I answered coldly.

"C'mon is it because I skipped classes again? Miya sweats.

"?!" I was surprised at her words. I've completely forgotten about the classes she skipped because of Sayuki-san. "Y-yeah! that's right! You skipped classes again!" I said angrily.

"Well, you didn't have to hide in the bushes." Miya teased. "Why did you hide anyway? usually you'll just jump out of nowhere."

W-what should I say? I can't say that I was spying on her!

"I-i'ts non of your business!" I said as I can't find an excuse.

"And how much long were you there?" Miya asked with a slightly serious tone.

"W-why you ask?" I asked curious.

"No reason."

"Are you hiding something from me?" I looked at her in the eye, but she won't look back.

"W-why would you think that?" Miya sweats.

At this moment my head was full of questions. I wanted to ask her about Sayuki-san, but I'm too afraid to ask.

I-it's okay... I trust her. She wouldn't cheat on me.

"I was there when Sayuki-san left."

"I see."

"What were you talking about?" I asked.

"We were talking about business." Miya answered.

...Business. seriously? What's fun about that?! They were laughing and having a good time talking about business?!

"Oh, really?" I looked in her eyes once more. "You where having so much fun with Sayuki-san talking about business?!"

"R-risa, are you jelous?" I Miya teased with a smile.

"W-wha?! I'm serious!" I blushed.

"Okay, you got me. We weren't talking about that boring stuff." Miya admitted.

"T-then why did you lie?!"I raised my voice.

"Risa, calm down." Miya said with a worried face.

"What were you talking about with Sayuki-san?" I said trying to be calm as possible.

"Risa, dear. I don't want to lie to you, so I'm afraid I can't tell you." Miya said seriously.

"..." I said nothing and stood up from the bench we were sitting.

"Risa?"

"Classes are going to start soon." I said as I took her hand, making her surprised. "Come with me."

"O-okay." Miya answered as she follows me.

We got inside the school while still holding hands.

"R-risa?"

"Hm?"

"Why are we on the first year's floor? Our year's floor in on the second floor." Miya says. "And you realize we're holding hands, right?"

"I know we are in the first floor. And I know we are holding hands." I said as I gripped her hand a little more. "Why you ask?"

"N-no reason."

I we were walking on the first year's hallway, we met Sayuki-san.

"Oh, Miya-sama and Risa-sama, good day." She greeted us with a smile.

"Good day, Sayuki-san." I forced a smile.

"Good day." Miya smiled as Sayuki-san smiles back and giggles.

"W-well, then. we better get going. See you, Sayuki-san." I said as I saw them smile at each other and start to walk towards the third floor holding Miya's hand.

"G-good day." Sayuki-san said curiously and bows at us.

When we were heading towards our classroom something got in my mind.

"Risa? Our classroom's the other way..." Miya said.

"I know. I thought we could have some time alone. so we'll be in the atelier for a while and talk a little." I smiled.

In the atelier.

"Here you are." Miya says as she finishes pouring the tea for me.

"Thank you." I thanked her. "Miya, "

"Hm?"

"You love me, right?" I asked.

"More than anyone." Miya said sweetly.

"H-how much?"

"I love you so much that I could die for you." She smiles.

"R-really?"

"Yes, I would do anything. I love you so much that I couldn't see anyone besides you. Sometimes I caught myself smiling for no reason. but then I realize that I was thinking about your smile." Miya said as she touched my lips gently. "Damn, I could kiss you all day if you'd let me."

"O-Okay! stop! you're going to make my head explode because of embarrassment!" I blushed heavily.

"Oh? you're not happy?"

"I-it's not like... O-of course I'm h-happy!" I blushed even more. Hearing those words made me very glad to have someone like Miya. I don't even know why would I even think that Miya would cheat on me?

"That's good to hear." Miya smiles. "Oh, so what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Oh? did you just wanted a kiss?" Miya teased with a smile.

"Excactly." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her neck and leaned for a kiss.

 _To be continued :)_

 **SPOILER ALERT!**

 **In the game Shirayuki no kishi, we were able to see jealous Miya, so figured I wanted to write a story about jealous Risa. What do you think Miya and Sayuki were talking about? find out on the next chapter! I'll try my best to make it interesting for you!**

 **See you on the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! I'm back with part two! I'm sorry I couldn't finish the last chapter :( but here it is! please enjoy!**

 **Risa's POV**

"What on earth are you doing?!" I shouted at Miya with a little tear in my eye.

Earlier today, Miya said she'll buy something and I asked her if she wanted me to go with her, but she said it's fine. I was unusual for Miya to not ask me to go out with me so I followed her to the mall without her knowing. When we got to the mall, I saw her meet up with Sayuki-san and went to a shop. I tried to listened to their conversation without getting caught, but I can only hear a little. They were shopping for clothes and they look like they were having so much fun. Miya said she was going to buy something alone... I can't believe she lied to me about something like this! When I was watching them, Sayuki-san suddenly touched Miya's shirt's buttons while giggling. At that point, I was on my limits.

"R-Risa, calm down! it's not like what it's look like!" Miya said with a troubled face.

"Risa-sam-" Sayuki-san tried to call for me, but I ignored her to talk to Miya.

"You said you were going to buy something alone! What are you doing again with her!?" I raised my voice once again at Miya.

"Risa, we were just shopping for clothe-"

"I can't believe you!" I interrupted her and tried to leave, but Miya reached for my wrist. And looked at her in the eye with angry eyes.

"R-Risa... are you... crying?"

"Let go of me!" I shouted and ran away from them.

I hurriedly went home and ran in my room with tears. I locked the door of my room and lied on my bed wiping my tears that won't stop.

"Miya, you stupid! You said you love me. How could you do this to me..." I cried.

 **Miya's POV**

"Risa..." I said worriedly as I stared at the ground.

"Miya-sama... I'm very sorry. It's all my fault." Sayuki-san apologizes.

"N-No, Sayuki-san. Please don't blame yourself. I'm the one who is responsible." I said trying to make her feel better because she looks so worry that she was about to cry. "Let's talk later. I have to go home."

Usually I'll go home by car, but I was so worried for Risa that I couldn't even think straight, so I ran as fast as I could to home. All I can think about is Risa. Just thinking about her crying, kills me.

The moment I went inside the house, I immediately went upstairs to Risa's room, but it was locked.

"Risa! Please open the door!" I said to the door as I knocked. "Risa, please!"

"Go away! Leave me alone!" I heard her words shaking.

"Risa..." As I was thinking what should I do, I thought about something dangerous, but worth it.

 **Risa's POV**

Miya, that stupid... I can't hear her voice or knocks anymore. Did she gave up that easily even though I'm crying this much?!

"That idiot..." I cried as I wrapped my body with my arms.

A few minutes later I suddenly heard a loud helicopter. When I looked outside my window, the helicopter was in front of my window. Then a man with sunglasses jumped from the helicopter to my room.

"W-Who are you?!" I asked the man wearing a black suit while panicking.

"Miss, please calm down." The man calmed my by touching my shoulder. The moment he touched my shoulder I got scared and ran to the corner of the room.

"M-Miya! Help! A guy is trying to harass me!" I shouted as I panicked for my lovers help.

"Wha-" The man said confused then the door suddenly smacked open. Behind the door, there was Miya whose knuckles are all red.

"What do you think you're doing?" Miya asked the man with a serious face as she walks towards him.

"Ma'am, it was a misunderstanding..." The man sweats with a scared face as he backs up from Miya.

"All I asked you to do was to open the door. I don't remember asking you to violate Risa." Miya said to the man as she looked at him in the eye. I was just sitting on the corner of the room not knowing what's going on.

"Ma'am, I did not violate her..."

"Well, I don't think that you'll lie to me, so we shall continue our conversation next time. For now, you may leave. Thank you." Miya said calmly.

"Yes, ma'am." The man said as he bowed at Miya. "Good day." He says to me as he leaves and jump to the helicopter.

"Risa, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Miya asks as she closes the window and walks towards me.

"Miya..." I said while still shaking a little. "Miya, did you call that man just to open the door?"

"Yes... I had no choice."

"Then you should have just punched the door open like you did in the first place!" I said and suddenly remembered the bruise on her knuckles. "Oh my god, let me see your hand."

"Risa, " Before she could continue her words, I took her hand and looked at the injured part of her hand.

"Why on earth would you hurt yourself?!" I asked her angrily.

"Risa, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt at all, don't worry." Miya says as she calms me down.

"Don't you lie to me!" I said raising my voice.

"Risa, I didn't want to break your door, so I called for my family's butler, the man who just came here a while ago to open the door of me. But then I suddenly heard you scream for help, so I opened the door forcefully without thinking." Miya explained. "Anyway, what did he do to you?"

"N-No, don't worry Miya. he just touched my shoulders to calm me down, but I was so scared that I misundersta-"

"He touched you?!"

"Y-Yes. but he was just trying to-"

"I'll fire him right away."

"Miya, listen! It's okay, I'm fine, see? I'm not hurt at all." I said calming her down.

"...I see."

At this moment, I remembered what happened in the mall.

"Miya, " I called for her name and took her to sit with me on the bed. "I'm going to be honest with you. Lately. you hang out a lot with Sayuki-san and you seem so much fun."

"Risa..."

"When I saw you sitting with her on the bench of the garden in the school, you looked so happy talking with her. I-it's not like I'm jealous or anything but it bothers me when you talk with other girls like that!" I blushed heavily.

"You're definitely... jelly."

"No, I am not jelly! And what is she doing touching the buttons of your clothes back then in the mall?! It seems like she was going to unbutton your clothes while giggling and you didn't even do anything about it!" I scolded my lover.

"Oh, Risa you're so adorable, my love." Miya says with a smile and pushes my body slowly to the bed to lay me down.

"Don't! I'm not in the mood for that! I need an explanation this instant!" I said as I lose by balance.

 _flashback (Miya's POV)_

Back in the mall.

"Oh, Miya-sama look at this! Isn't it cute?" Sayuki-san says as she shows me the clothes she picked up.

"Oh my. it is." I smiled.

"Oh, Miya-sama, your buttons are opened." Sayuki-san says as she tried to close it. "Even a genius like you has mistakes like this, huh?" Sayuki-san laughs.

 _End of flashback_

"And that's the time when you jumped at us." Miya explained.

"Oh..."

"Sayuki-san was worried sick when you ran off."

"I didn't mean to..." I said regretting what I've done to such a good girl.

"Don't worry. She understands the situation." Miya smiles. "And to make things clear, I am not cheating on you."

"?!"

"Even if someone points a gun to me and tells my to cheat on you or else I'd die, I'd rather die."

"...What if someone asks you to cheat on me or else I'm the one who will die, what would you do?"

"I'll kill the person who tries to lay a finger on your hair." Miya says with a serious face. "I tried to keep it a secret, but it seems like I have to tell you because you're worrying too much. I thought that I want to do something nice to you for your birthday tomorrow. But I didn't know what to do, so I asked for Sayuki-san for help. She gave me the idea to buy you cute clothes as a present, so we went shopping today to pick up cute clothes for you. But just clothes would be boring. I wanted to do something bigger for you. Sayuki-san and planned something for you tomorrow. In other words, a birthday surprise." Miya smiled as she took my hand.

"Miya... I... I don't know what to say... I feel like an idiot." I said with a sad face.

"Now, now. I should have known that you get jealous easily." Miya teased.

"I'm not jealo-"

"Admit it, dear" Miya smiles.

"Geez!" I smiled as well. "Oh, what's the surprise tomorrow?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Miya smiled.

"Come on! tell me!"

"Hm... If you kiss me I'll tell you." Miya teases me with a smile.

"Wha..."

"Just kiss me and I'll tell you."

"O-okay..." I said as I closed my eyes and kiss her lips gently.

 _smoooooooch_

"There, now tell me." I said while blushing.

"Sorry, I lied." Miya grinned.

"What?!"

"I won't tell you."

"I see." I smiled. "You leave me no choice." I said as I raised my hands in the air.

"R-Risa... Don't tell me..." Miya said with a horrified face. "Kyaaaa?!"

"I won't stop tickling you until you tell me!" I said while tickling her with a little pressure.

"Ahahaha! R-Risa! Stop! Ahahah!" Miya cried with tears on her eye.

"Ah, Yes. You're pretty ticklish here, huh? how about here!" I said as I touched her waist.

"Ah! Ahaha! N-Not There!"

"I can do this all day." I smiled while harassing my girlfriend.

I the end, she didn't say a word about the surprise. Now, My lover is lying on the bed like Hunson Abadeer just sucked her soul. She's still breathing heavily. maybe that's because I didn't stop for about 10 minutes straight...

"Miyaaa," I called for her name as I come closer to her.

"W-What is it, my dear...?" Miya says with a terrified face as she backs away from me a little.

"Don't worry. I'm done for today." I smiled.

"Thank god." Miya laughs.

"It's been a long day. Let's take a bath and go to sleep." I said as I stood up from the bed.

"Okay." Miya says. As she was going to get up, her body slowly falls down again to the bed. "Umm... A little help?"

That's when I know I went to far with the tickling.

 **Morning (Risa's POV)**

"Woah!" I woke up inside a plane. "Miya, what are we doing here?! I don't remember any of this!" I asked my lover sitting next to me.

"We are on my family's private jet and we're heading to 'the surprise'" Miya smiled as she drinks from the teacup she was holding.

"Your private jet?!"

"Yes. No big deal." Miya says calmly. "Anyways, we'll be landing so sit tight."

"Ah!" I was surprised when the plane suddenly shakes.

"Woah... "

"Oh, look at the clouds, Miya! It's beautiful!" I said with a smile as I look outside the window.

"N-N-N-No T-Thanks..." Miya says as she closes her eyes shut. I almost forgot that she's afraid of highs.

"Oh, Okay." I smiled. That part of her is cute I guess.

 _The plane lands_

"Woah!" I said with wide eyes. "I love this place, Miya!"

The plane landed in front of the gate of the coooolest amusement in the world! We went here before, but Miya says she was afraid of amusement parks so be haven't been here since our last visit.

"I know. That's Why I brought you here." Miya says with a calm smile.

"But you said you'll die if we went here again!"

"I told you, I love you so much that I could die for you." Miya smiles as she touches my cheeks and kisses me."Happy birthday, my princess."

 **To be honest, I tried my best, but I feel like something is missing... :( But i hope you liked it! let me know if you want me to continue this chapter! please review if you have any suggestion! See you on the next chapter!**


End file.
